madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper and Julien: Really BFF's?
Blowhole might've been onto something when he pointed out these two were best friends forever... but then again, villains tend to jump to conclusions. If there two really are amigo material, then King Julien's side of there friendship might involve joy and amusement (in other words, it never gets stale) while Skipper's share involves doing the right thing and leading a helping wing (in other words, it never goes wrong). Then again, some friendships, possible as they are, can be easier said then done. This page is for posting clues to pros and cons to this semi-unlikely friendship. SKIPPER'S HINTS He code-named Julien "Ringtail" in Operation Plush and Cover, and had used that nickname on him since. In Out of the Groove, he claims that whatever "emergency" Julien barged in (and ruined their "Hobby Day") for "Better be life or death... or we can arrange those stakes". This indicates that he'd be willing to help, but has a reputation to uphold (and a ship-in-a-bottle to make before Julien ruined that too). After hearing about the curse Darla put on Julien (taking his groove away so he never dances again) Skipper tried to keep Kowalski's analysis of "Psychosomatic placebo" simple enough for the dopey ruler to understand by saying "it's all in your head" but he misunderstood that to. Skipper negotiated Darla alone (except for Julien himself), but after Julien refused to apologize for "skunk-blasting" the baboon habitat, Darla refused to give it back, forcing Skipper to announce Plan B. Later, after a chase scenario to get the Jar containing Julien's groove, it broke and Skipper got possessed, dancing out of control, and when Julien still refused to apologize because such an act is for the weak and wrong, and so Skipper forewarns "I'm about to show you just how weak and wrong you are!" and when Ringtail didn't heed the warning, Skipper used Julien's talent against him in the weirdest (and most awe-striking) round of "Say Uncle" ever, convincing Julien to apologize, and they were switched back. In Eclipsed, Skipper knew something was wrong when Julien came into their habitat acting weird around Private (had Kowalski analyze for ""Good Vibrations", as he figured that Julien was up to something). After realizing that this king didn't mean any harm after all, Skipper rolled his eyes, shook his head, and slapped himself as Julien carried on about the "darkness" being his royal-fault (note: there was also a look of disapproval when Private suggested doing nice things for others). Julien got carried away... in Skipper's point-of-view, the most annoying is intrusion to fluff his pillow ("Not necessary! I like a hard pillow!"), but actually being his pillow was the last straw... Skipper carried Julien back to the lemur habitat (on his head!!!) and stated "No more Mr.Nice-guy" (when Private asked if he meant himself or Julien, Skipper said whichever works will do... this penguin'' really'' wants the old royal-pain back!) but couldn't talk this lemur out of the change of nature, so played along with a new "test": be nice to someone he never had before (Mort). When Maurice told the penguins about how this craziness really started, Skipper said "Sounds like the chimps played Ringtail for a chump!" and tries to tell Julien that he's been "played for a patsy"... that didn't work. Skipper then decides to end it the way it began, but since the next big eclipse won't happen for 27 years (in Brazil), Skipper decided they needed a different Sky Spirit "sign". A plan was made to get Julien to see a "sky-spark" (fake lightning from Kowalski's weather machine) while playing cards with Skipper... to bad Julien missed that one crying, for the penguin got fried in the process! When the "sky-spark" caused "tears" (cloudburst-rain), Skipper used that to insure Julien is "allowed" to be his royal-pain self, and can Conga-ga again (even though Skipper has no idea what that even means). Skipper then agrees with Julien that the rainbow is the sign that the Sky Spirits love him again. (Skipper also learns what "Conga-ga" is while watching Julien and the other lemurs going back to driving Phil and Mason crazy, before stating "Mission accomplished!") In All King, No Kingdom, after Private confused Julien with an Uncle-Nigel phrase ("In the voyage of life, the best boat is a friendship") Skipper told Julien to forget the boat thing and pass things up with his pals (Mort and Maurice). After that, he and his troupes shown up to Julien's party (which stunk, especially since his subjects were throwing there own party and didn't invite him an account of a stripe on the ground). Skipper didn't care too much after deciding to leave, but found it hard not to care at all with Julien's emotional manipulating... Skipper actually caved into the limp-noodle before deciding to commence Operation: Hootenanny! In Jungle Law, Skipper warned Julien about being told "I Told You So!" but gave it up just before the blackout was over... which happened before he used a catapult to "melon" the crazy king. There were plenty of other habitats with ice in them in Miracle on Ice so why did Skipper choose, of all places, the''' lemur''' habitat? In Misfortune Cookie, Skipper was notably the one penguin that knew Julien uses hair-care products... and a lot of them! Also, though refused at first because he's done enough damage, Skipper soon allowed Julien to use his Curse-Removing ritual to get Rico out of his pillow-fortress (then again, the only alternative was replacing Rico's brain with that of a wombat... and even Kowalski himself doesn't know how that would help!), and with Rico thinking he was really "cured", Skipper was satisfied. During informative about jewel-thieves in the zoo in Hot Ice, the penguins knew that Julien (who was wearing the stolen diamond necklace, thinking it's his gift from the Sky Spirits via the "Gimme-Gimme Star") was in danger! At first, Skipper seems uncaring, as he wanted to see the weather report, but when Private insisted, Skipper was whiny-yet-honest ("I just wanted to see if I needed an umbrella!"). Also, he "wasted-reason-on-the-reasonless" (as Kowalski put it) trying to talk this spoiled-royal into giving up his jewels (obviously didn't really want to hurt him) before they tussled over the necklace. That night, while Skipper and the other penguins were using the necklace to lure the thieves into a trap, he was surprised and concerned when Julien took the "bait", prompting Skipper to try to talk sense into the dopey king... yet again! JULIEN'S HINTS Although Mort getting in danger (via a toy-factory recall of doll look-alikes) was all Julien's fault, as Skipper pointed out, he said that was all the more reason to offer his "kingly-cleaverness" to help the penguins, and proved he can take a hit when Skipper almost had Rico mail him return-to-sender ("forget the luggage"). While saving them all from a burning death, he shouted "Ringtail to the Rescue!" (Ringtail was the "codename" Skipper recently gave the royal pest) and when Skipper accnolaged him, King Julien said "No need to get on your knees to thank and worship me" before they got slammed into the wall. (Bad case of the stupids of not, his words are acward... unless he met it to be deep at the moment!) In Out of the Groove, Julien found that being unable to dance ruins the rest of his coordination, but he still tries to be slightly useful to Skipper, even though an accident ("Got your boat out for you.") In Assault and Batteries, Julien feels guilt for the first time when he almost left Skipper to the mercy of Joey, a foul-tempered kangaroo that hates trespassers. In Haunted Habitat, after Skipper said his "little song and dance" to get the ghost out of Marlene's place "did bubkis" Julien playfully responded (beak-flick and all) "what did you do? Double bubkis! So shut up." Even after Skipper had Rico escort him and the other lemurs out, Julien, out of caring as well as pride, shouted back "Fine, do it your way, but you come to me begging. Then I shall say maybe I'd help...But Maybe Not!" (In the end of the episode, he comes back to help anyway.) In Eclipsed, Julien's attempts to be "nice" (overboard, as they were) included fluffing Skipper's pillow... or at least being his pillow (both Skipper said weren't necessary), and letting him win at card games (he could've just shown that he won in a more polite manner, but instead he trades card-hands and unwittingly jokes "this is your hand, of course...' I was just holding' it for you."), he was even sure that Skipper was just "testing" him to see if he can stay nice when those around him are "mean and screamy" instead, thus calling him a "cleaver penguin". When Skipper found out about Phil and Mason's lie involved and tried to tell him, Julien (not believing) gave Skipper warnings, to keep him from suffering the same fate: "That kind of talk will get you in big trouble with the Sky Spirits, mister! Do you want to be the one ''massaging Mort?! ...I Do not think so!" During times that he's bored, like in ''Little Zoo Coupe, guess who Julien usually counts on to amuse him (or at least to give him an idea to amuse himself, like "get your own ride")? In Misfortune Cookie, when Rico got a bad fortune and Skipper told him it was meaningless, Julien told the penguins (Skipper, especially) about curses, misfortune cookies, and that it's only a matter of time before the "foul end" comes, and when Skipper refused to take his word for it, Julien shown he's determined to do anything to get him and the other penguins to believe that curses are real, even if it means hurting Rico in the process. After all that, Skipper shows up and told him not to play-dumb. The kingly response: "Who said I am 'playing'?" (said with a grin, indicating that Julien would admit to Skipper how idiotic he really is if it would help this penguin like him more). Knowing he's busted, Julien, after Skipper told him he should "undid it all", admitted to Rico that the danger was his doing (wasn't believed). Although he's done enough damage, Julien had gave an "option" to Skipper to let him "remove the curse" with a ritual involving his special curse-breaking crown, three terrible trials, and... of course... the Sky Spirits. If that even worked at all, it only changed the misfortune from a danger to a joke, as instead of meeting a foul end (as in dying), Rico met a Fowl-End (as in a duck landed tail first on his face), convincing the penguins that curses are real and prompting Julien (from his bouncy) to gloat... "Told You!" Before getting all buddy-buddy with Rico on Kaboom and Kabust, Julien mistaken the shredded old-mission files the penguins were carrying for Jigsaw-puzzles, and had a humoring-yet-gloaty look on his face as he told the disapproving penguins, specifically making eye-contact with Skipper, that he's a picture puzzle champion! Category:Rumor-Character Category:Fan-General